


Letter to a Mayor

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [24]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Community: comment_fic, Community: deadlettershome, Dead Letters Variations Challenge, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e21 Graduation Day Part I, Epistolary, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the battle on Graduation Day at Sunnydale High School, Mayor Richard Wilkins receives a letter from the last person he didn't know could send letters to people like him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to a Mayor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. In this one, Mayor Richard Wilkins receives a letter from someone he never thought he’d hear from...
> 
> Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Letter to a Mayor

**From: Yami Yugi  
**   
To: Richard Wilkins III

Dear Richard,  
How are you, my friend? I hope you are well. I know that I sure am. I’m in Egypt at the moment, and I must say, it certainly has changed over the years.

Did you go to Egypt when you had the chance? If not, I suggest that you go sometime. It is quite something here. The pyramids are quite something, as well as very inspiring for some visitors who happen to be writers. And the Sphinx — oh, the Sphinx itself is quite charming.

You know, if you had been around in my time (even though I am five thousand years old to your one hundred, however), I would’ve had quite the day, what with you usually sending me letters using owls, like in the series of books titled “Harry Potter” (which I love to read myself whenever I get the chance) and often asking me for advice as well (even though in my time, I would usually consult with my ministers or counsellors for help and advice).

Plus, I think that my father Aknamkanon and your father would’ve gotten along just fine, and they would’ve sent letters to each other as well — which would’ve been a strong mark of friendship.

After all, letters are quite something in this modern day and age, as I’ve learned from my friend Yugi Moto, whose body is a vessel for my soul. (Oh, I forgot — I’m now a spirit that was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, until Yugi solved it and set me at liberty.) I’ve had a lot of experiences with these things that weren’t around in my time, of course. And they are quite fascinating, as well as intriguing too.

Well, I better go now. I hope to fill you in on all the details about Egypt as it is today when we next meet. After all, as you yourself remarked to me once, I am quite the enigmatic being to vampires and demons, as well as witches and warlocks. In my mind, I find that to be pretty amazing.

**~Your friend,**  
**Yami Yugi**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
